Talk:Nova/@comment-24917038-20150524114949/@comment-24796133-20150607172523
"I thought we'd sorted this out? I thought we'd all agreed not to go doing the lone wolf thing anymore?" Kat hisses at me. The first thing I saw as I walked back in was her standing there, with her arms crossed, a look of pure annoyance on her face. "You girls seemed distracted, and I needed to check a few things out" I reply, holding my ground. A familiar feeling comes back to me. Rebellion. I haven't felt that in a while, not since before the cell. "That doesn't allow you to go off by yourself and risk uncovering all of us! It's not just your safety on the line here, it's all of ours!" "You don't have to be concerned over me. I can handle myself fine." "That's not the point! We're a team. Of course, it seems you don't understand that..." I lose it. I don't know why, I just feel myself go. I take an angry step up to her and look down into her face. She's 6 inches shy of my height but she doesn't show any fear. "I'm doing this for a reason. I made a promise, I intend to keep it." I walk away at that, storming past the other three who are all giving me strange looks, neither concern nor fear, somewhere inbetween. I go up to the second floor, grabbing the only chair on the way, and slamming it down next to the open window, allowing me to watch out over the favela. Fury is building up inside me. None of them know a thing about me. They don't know where I came from, what it's like to be a monster, to have someone's last request on your shoulders. Stressful doesn't eve begin to cover it. I'm surprised I haven't had a nervous breakdown yet. Don't worry, we're sharing that load. You're not helping much either nowadays. At least I'm company. And always there to help you out. You've changed then, before you wanted me dead. No, we both live here remember? I'd prefer us both alive than both dead. Which means helping you stay alive from time to time. You're a new level of insane. I'm a monster who accepts what he is. You deny it. We're not different. I don't kill people for fun. Are you sure about that one? I know a certain mutant from a couple of hours ago who would disagree. I take a second to think. That wasn't Diablo who took over. That was me. I chose to kill him. There wasn't even a hint of his voice urging me on. And yet still, it doesn't affect me. I feel nothing. Just, empty. You're a monster Will. And we both know it. You're the one doing this to me. Which of us came first? I came from somewhere inside your mind. What does that tell you? Get out of my head. Your rules. I'll be back soon. What kind of game is he playing here? Why has he changed. So many questions, never enough answers. Seems to be the bloody story of my life right about now. Footsteps behind me. I instinctively make my claws grow, my hands heat up, put a hand on my shoulder makes me reverse it. Cara. I don't even know if I want company at the moment. "What was the promise?" she asks softly. I take an age to answer. "Keeping them all alive. Someone you never met asked me to. As he was coughing up his own blood. It sticks in your head, that kind of image. I owe him that at the very least." I don't have to look round to know the expression on her face. She's too kind for her own good. She must know as well as I do that she's no soldier, she's not meant for a war. She just got unlucky enough to be chosen by whatever sick freak made this virus. "It makes me wonder, this whole thing," I say. "About what?" "God isn't real. He can't be. Why would he let all of this happen if he could stop it?" "I'm religious you know?" she replies. "Of course... How can you still be though?" I reply, annoyance in my tone. "I don't pretend to know how he works. I just have faith that something is up there, deciding what we have. There's too much coincidence in the world for there not to be someone orchastrating all of it." "That doesn't explain why bad things happen to the good people." "I wondered about that a lot. I could only think of one reason. Maybe the good people care too much for things, when the rest of us don't. That's why they get hurt." "And what about this then? What's your explanation for all our powers, us being hunted, killed, all for nothing?" I ask angrily. "If there's a God then there's a Devil. There's always an anti. Sometimes God wins, sometimes th devil does. I guess this time it was Satan." "So you think we're all creations of the devil? What a comforting thought..." I reply. "I have faith, Will. I have faith in something greater and more important than just me. It's what keeps me going day to day." She replies firmly. I now look round at her. She's got a look of strength on her face, powerful and certain. I can't help myself but admire how good she looks as well. Wait, no, snap out of that kind of thinking. "I wouldn't let go of that faith if I were you," I say to her, "it seems to be working for you." "What do you have to keep you going then?" she asks. "Oh I'm religious don't get me wrong. I just don't believe in a God. The devil on the other hand is all too real for my liking. Maybe there is just evil in the world." "But there's still good in all of us" she replies. "Maybe in you, not in those guys out there," I say to her, motioning to the favela, "they're the definition of evil. Sadistic. I doubt I'll do much good in what's left of my life, but killing all of them should be enough to save my soul from whatever deity is out there." "You don't view yourself in a good light do you?" she says. I stand up and face her properly now. "I have no reason to. I've killed. Isn't that the ultimate sin? I have to look into the face of a killer every time I see myself. I deserve to look like this." "You've done more good than most people in your position would have." I look in her eyes. The eyes are alwasy the giveaway. I can see her compassion in them, her trusting nature, all tinged in the bright purple. "You're too wiling to see the good in people. Trust me, in some of us, there just isn't any." In some of us there are just demons, like me.